


THE EVIL BOOK!

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, There's a 10 year old with a gun in this, Villain Protagonist, attempts at comedy (Spoiler! They do not succeed!)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: After losing to his nemesis again, a Villain meets a young girl he can relate to and takes her under his wing to become a great Villain as well. What adventures lie in wait for this duo of doom? I dunno, but I'm borderline Excited and borderline frightened!





	THE EVIL BOOK!

The gates to the prison opened up as Terry walked out dressed in a jacket and jeans. Beneath that was a shirt he always wore, a blue one with a cartoonish ghost. Heavy work boots rested on his feet, lightly tapping against the ground with every step he took. There was a smirk on the pale boy's face, his hazel eyes shimmered with evil intent, his dark hair hung menacingly as light shadows were cast over his eyes. A dark sports bag hung over his shoulder, holding his belongings within. It'd only been a few months of prison, despite the mayhem he caused, but it was thanks to the hero, Sigma, that he had gotten such a short sentence. Besides, he needed the break of having his henchmen break him out every month.

Waiting for him at the end of the walk was his right hand man, or, right hand woman. Her name was Lucy, a nice and beautiful girl around his age with icy blue eyes and long silver hair tied into a long ponytail. The tan girl wore herself a black trench coat and a gray turtleneck sweatshirt followed by a pair of shorts and combat boots. She was leaned up against the side of a black car, her eyes focused on him and him alone as he came up to her. When he stopped up at her, she opened the back door to the car for him and followed in after when he stepped in.

She shut the door and a silver robot with nearly no face and a pair of circular optics began to drive. The machine wore a hat and coat as well as gloves on its top half, meanwhile it's lower half was the seat in which it sat on. It's hands were skeletal and bore five fingers each, though it's left was capable of turning into a gun if needed, which it often was.

The machine tipped it's hat and said, "afternoon sir, where shall I drive you today?"

"Take me home." Terry said.

"Right away sir." The robot said and began to drive.

Lucy leaned back in her seat and said, "we were unable to retrieve the Doom Mecha from Sigma."

"So what?" He said, "I'll just build another Doom Mecha, and this time I'll make it better! I'm thinking we should use a nuclear generating arm cannon instead of a flamethrower, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sir, I'd like to mention something else," Lucy said, "it seems that the Legion of Malevolence has cut our funding."

"Wait what?!" He exclaimed, "why'd they cut our funding?!"

"It seems that Lady Crow thinks you're a liability. She specifically said, 'Tell Dr. Darkness his budget is being cut unless he can defeat his nemesis just once.' and then she went out of her way to also explain that your machines are poorly designed and how they have corny names." Lucy said.

"That fiend! She's so evil! I love it!" Terry exclaimed as he punched the roof, "but wait, did you at least manage to recover my suit?"

"Yes sir, we're currently making upgrades to it while we speak. We believe we've found the main weakness in its design and made it so you'll finally be on par with Sigma." She said.

"Good, I'll prove to the Legion that I, Dr. Darkness, am truly a truly deadly ally and a terrifying nemesis!" Terry said and punched the roof again.

"Excuse me sir, would you like me to play your usual playlist?" The machine drive asked.

"Yes please." Terry said.

The machine entered a tunnel and turned on his playlist, which was always set to shuffle. The song _"When You're Evil"_ began to play as they entered a more technologically advanced area of the tunnel. They passed by the neon lights and various cars for a while before they exited the tunnel and entered the neon city of New Stockton. It was a crime-ridden city bearing one of the greartest heroes of all time. There were many villains in town, but none could truly be compared to Terry's own evil. They took a turn and passed by a hovering tram as well as police drones, courtesy of the ever famous company, Atlascorp. Terry himself had stolen some rather valuable tech from there occasionally, but not every time. They soon left the city and found themselves off the beaten path after that before heading to a factory billowing black clouds of smoke from the smokestacks.

The machine stopped inside of a garage where Terry and Lucy were greeted by multiple robots holding plasma rifles that saluted him as he got out. He smirked at the forced loyalty of his robotic goons and had some escort him to the lower levels of the factory. They took a large elevator down and looked to see the large open area with platforms criss crossing around the place. They stopped at the third level and a bridge extended outward that would keep them from all falling into the lava down below. Terry kept his hands behind his back and looked up at a large capsule with tinted black glass, hiding the contents of it inside.

He stepped onto a platform and a curtain arose along with six other arms that tore off his clothes and stuck a black bodysuit to him that he wore under his real suit. It hugged his skin perfectly and felt comfortable as well. It covered almost the entirety of his body, only exposing anything above his chin and jawline so it didn't block his vision. The capsule opened up and smoke poured out from it as well while mechanical tentacles feeding the suit power retracted to the ceiling. He stepped in and the capsule shut as sparks and pained yells could be heard andseen as the tentacles came back. A minute later, Terry exited in a black and purple suit with an open visor, hunched and with a clear expression of exhaustion and pain.

"I think... we need to... make it less painful..." He said weakly as he rubbed his rump.

"Affirmative, we'll make adjustments to that once we get the proper funding." Lucy said.

When he was done with that, he looked at the suit all along his body and smirked before clutching his fist and said, "oh yeah, I'm back baby! Dr. Darkness is back!"

"What should our first move be sir?" Lucy asked.

"We defeat Sigma! I will defeat him this time, I know exactly what to do!" He said.

Lucy's eyes widened as her mouth went agape, "w-what?! Really?!"

"Y-yes!" He said, clearly lying, "I totally know, I have a plan so very devious! It's a pan-plan that will definitely destroy that do-gooder once and for all!"

Lucy sighed and said, "I know you don't have a plan."

"I know..." He said and hunched over.

"Sir, there is one idea I had, before our budget was cut, I was creating a suit that would act as an extension for your own."

"Is it ready?"

"Yes sir, all we need is to draw out the hero."

Later that day, inside a luxurious suite was the hero Sigma, or Jonas Zinger. he was a pale man, Terry's age, with glasses and a pair of brown eyes and ash blonde hair. Right now he wore a jacket with a white dress shirt and a suit and jacket followed by dress pants and slacks to match. The world knew his identity, and he didn't mind that. Most heroes' identities were known in this era. He looked out the window of his suite and smiled at the city he fought so vigorously to protect from his nemesis, Dr. Darkness. What most people didn't know, however, was that he and Dr. Darkness used to be childhood friends, though their paths split when Terry was kicked out of the hero academy and later recruited by the villains academy. Despite this bond they once had, however, he would not hold back and would bring justice no matter what. Of course he'd do it within the rules of the heroes handbook though.

He turned and saw his dog, Luffy, a German Shepard he'd rescued from the animal shelter. Luffy came up to him and panted happily before Jonas knelt down to pet the dog with a soft smile on his face. As he did, he then looked to the city one last time before reminiscing the past. Something he wanted to know was why Terry would even bother becoming a delinquent in the first place. It bothered, him, and he cared for his friend, though he would always choose the lives of the innocent over his friend. He remembered the last time he saw him before he disappeared. It was strange how it all happened, he was the one who would always stick up for him when he needed it, yet the longer they stayed in the academy, the more the two began to split. Terry wanted to help people who were bullied, to be a guiding light for those who needed it.

He sighed before there was a distant explosion and looked at Luffy before nodding with a serious expression. Out where the explosion occurred, Terry stood atop a building laughing maniacally. He fired wrist mounted lasers down below and around him to cause chaos around him and before hearing police sirens in the distance. He looked in the direction of the sirens and a rectangular frame appeared in the corner of his visor. It zoomed in and showed officers coming in before he aimed his wrist lasers at them and fired.

It would have caused a lot of destruction, had Sigma not arrived to stop the blast with a crimson energy shield. Sigma's suit was similar in design to Terry's but it was white and red instead with an orange tinted open visor. Terry smirked as he flew there before him with streams of red flames under his feet keeping him up. Terry jumped and his own jet boot sparked to life with purple flames as he approached his nemesis.

"Stand down, Dr. Darkness, I won't let you hurt any more of these innocents." Sigma said.

"Can it you! All you need to know is that I'm about to destroy you!" He exclaimed and thought, 'the legion'll be sure to bring my budget back after this! Maybe they'll even give me special privileges!'

Sigma sighed and said, "so be it, I can see reasoning with you is a waste of time, so let's get to it then."

Dr. Darkness smirked as a canister suddenly fell from the sky and landed in the street below before out came a mech taht flew on it's own before attaching itself to Terry. It was like an excavation suit of some kind, as his left hand was like a claw with a drill in it while the other hand bore three long and strong looking fingers. Two legs, each that bent back after the thigh, protruded from his lower half while most of the bulk was around his torso where powerful flames kept him up inn the air. A smirk was plastered onto the villain's face as he reached out and laughed wildly. Sigma struck a stance to show he was ready as well, his eyes focused on his old nemesis.

Dr. Darkness began the fight, batting Sigma out of the way with ease using his claw hand into a building. He looked at his hand and laughed to himself softly before he went down to his foe. Sigma got up just in time before Dr. Darkness could put a nice hole in his chest and dashed through the air to put some distance between them, but when he looked back the villain was already hot on his heels. Dr. Darkness sent a strong enhanced fist into Sigma's chest and sent him rolling backwards through the air before he stabilized himself just in time to be knocked into another building by a heavy kick.

'He's stronger than I remember...' Sigma thought before trying to get up just as Dr. Darkness tried to drill him again and grabbed the two claw, 'faster too!'

Dr. Darkness smirked at his opponent widely and said, "what's wrong hero? You seem to be having a little trouble there? Am I a bit too much for you?"

"Son of a..." Sigma tried to say as he felt his strength fading.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, not yet anyway! First I want your precious people to witness your failure! To finally see that I'm better than you!"

He then looked to see a news van rounding a corner and his wide smirk somehow got wider. He grabbed the hero by the head before he flew down just as they started to film whilst keeping a tight grasp on Sigma's head. The reporter and the cameraman let off a shriek as Dr. Darkness stole the microphone to speak.

"People of New Stockton! Before you is your hero, clearly outmatched by me, Dr. Darkness! Your new evil overlord! Witness now as I crush his bones like twigs in my metal grasp!"

He dropped the mic and grabbed Sigma in both of the suit's claws before seeing him smirk. Dr. Darkness was clueless, he wasn't sure why the hero was so smug when he was moments away from being ripped in half but then it became apparent. What Sigma said next caused him to freeze.

"I've figured you out."

"W-what?!" Dr. Darkness said.

Suddenly, a few pellets dropped on his face and expanded, causing him to drop Sigma before he tried to clear his visor. As he did, Sigma managed to get some distance between them to devise a plan. The villain cleaned his visor with his right mechanical hand before turning towards him with a clear look of anger. He took flight again towards Sigma and just as he was in range, Sigma moved under his left arm and ripped off the extension. Terry growled and clenched his fist as his suit sparked and spewed fuel from the pipes.

"You stupid... Ignorant..." He began before dashing at him again, "BASTARD!"

Sigma tossed more of those pellets at him and caused his remaining extension to go stiff. Sigma threw a small bomb at him that he tried to block before it exploded into a cloud of smoke. Suddenly as he tried to move his stiff arm, it shattered after becoming brittle. Dr. Darkness growled more at the hero before trying to ram him into the building now, only for Sigma to fly upwards and throw more of the pellets at him and clog up the jets. He fell through a wall and into a wide room with a number of pillars and nothing else that took up the whole floor. Dr. Darkness stepped out of the suit and took off his helmet to take in a deep breath.

He looked his reflection in the marble floor and saw his forehead bleeding badly, signaled by the thick stream of blood streaming down his right forehead and cheek. Some of the blood was getting in his eye so he wiped it away and closed his eye to keep it from getting worse. He put his helmet back on and heard the sound of metal footsteps behind him and looked back to see Sigma.

He frowned at his work and said, "sorry, I didn't think you'd bleed so bad."

"You lousy hero... why do you have to ruin everything!" Dr. Darkness exclaimed.

"You know perfectly well why I have to protect the people." Sigma stated.

Dr. Darkness clenched his fists before he fired off a beam towards Sigma, who blocked it with his energy shield and was pushed back by the blast. The two then took flight and had a battle in the skies, flying out of the hole made by Dr. Darkness' machine. Citizens watched as a dark purple streak of light and a crimson streak of light curved through the air and collided with one another followed by explosions all around. Dr. Darkness curved upward and fired two beams of energy at once and missed both before activating his secondary weapon, shoulder mounted rocket launchers. Of course, he had to divert his weapons' energy to his shoulder so they could materialize and activate, which made his wrist lasers useless, but the rectangular rocket launchers made it worth it.

"CHECK THIS OUT! I CALL THEM DEATH FROM ABOVE!" He yelled out and laughed as a storm of miniature rockets rained down on Sigma.

Sigma rolled and weaved around the volley of mini rockets with ease, managing to get behind the villain while he was distracted and gave him a strong kick to the side. Dr. Darkness winced at the pain and lost balance before he was sent falling fast to the cement. Luckily his armor was much more durable than his last model, so he was able to absorb the shock from the fall. He coughed a couple times as Sigma landed before him. He growled as the hero crossed his arms before using one more weapon, a smoke bomb that would mess with Sigma's visor before he took off quickly, though with some issues due to a messed up thruster.

Sigma looked into the air as Dr. Darkness escaped and sighed, not bothering to give chase this time and instead looked to the people he saved. Meanwhile, Dr. Darkness made his way to a corner store and pressed a button on his wrist to make his suit his clothes. He lifted his hood as he went in and grunted as he passed an old man behind the counter reading a magazine and looked at the shelves of medical equipment. He grabbed the alcohol and some bandages as well as cotton pads before moving to the back of the store and sighing.

He felt the sadness creep into his mind as he looked into the window at his reflection. He had completely humiliated himself completely, this time it was in front of the Legion of Malevolence on Live Video. He looked down and tried to take a step forward but twisted his ankle by accident and fell over, clutching his ankle and sucking breath through his teeth. He dropped the items he was holding, yet thankfully he hadn't broke anything. He sighed before tapping his foot on the ground a bit and managed to get up and pick his things up. He limped over to the counter and placed the stuff on the counter to get the attention of the old man, who looked up from his magazine and scoffed when he saw Terry.

"Well? What're you waiting for, you gonna put a gun up to my head or somethin' or sit there like a sad puppy, a very ugly sad puppy." He said.

He let off a long sigh and said, "not this time George. I'm not just feeling it."

George looked at him and then at the medical items before looking around the shop and stepping outside to take a peek and see if he had henchmen nearby. When he was sure that the area was clear, he came back and Stepped behind the counter cautiously, his eyes shifting across the room as well. It was clear the man thought something was up.

"What's your game kid?" He said.

"Can I just buy this already?" Terry asked in a low and down tone, "how much is this gonna cost me?"

The old man suddenly realized he was being sincere and his jaw dropped. This old man had been held up by this very same villain time and time again, and all of a sudden he's here actually trying to be nice and buy something from him?! Not on his watch!

"Okay, this' too weird for me. Ya know what," George said and reached under the counter to give him a rag, "take this and all this with you, on the house."

Terry took the items and left after he said, "thanks..."

"Yeah, don't come back unless you're gonna hold up my shop!" George said.

Terry sighed as he walked down to a park with his eyes aimed at the ground. His vision was getting hazy now, but stimulants in his suit would be able to keep him from passing out so easily. When he reached the park, he took a seat on a bench and noticed some kids were still playing, surprisingly, especially considering how late it was right now. Terry drenched the rubbing alcohol into the rag and touched the cut on his forehead, wincing a bit at the burn before he kept going. He grit his teeth as he cleaned up before placing the cotton on the cut and then applying the bandages. He used his teeth to rip the bandages before tucking it under the bandages there and sitting back.

"I'm no villain..." He said to himself, "I'm just some second rate troublemaker... I think it's time to just quit..."

He began to think to himself as to what kind of job he would try to find, but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of someone being tormented. He looked to his right and three boys looking up at a girl in a tree, who was clearly scared for her life, were tormenting her. He shook his head and decided he'd start his first good deed here before he got up to walk over to them.

"Come on! Jump!" One of the boys said.

"I-I can't! I'll hurt myself!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! That's the point so jump!" Another boy said.

"Hey boys," Terry said as he looked down at them, his hands in his pockets, "stop torturing this girl, it's clear that she's scared."

The boys turned to him and stuck their tongues out at him and said, "no way! This' way too fun!"

The boys turned back and another said, "come on! Jump! It's either the tree or the bridge!"

"Yeah! You wanted to be our friend anyway didn't you? Jump!"

Suddenly, memories flashed into Terry's mind. He was back in middle school on a bridge in sixth grade. He was surrounded by four other older kids, four kids who were bullies and everyone knew it. But they always looked so cool to him! He was the one kid who never had any friends, so he tried to do anything they asked and they said he would be their friend. The only reason they were all here now was because they said that he'd look cool if he jumped into the shallow water thirty feet below.

"Come on, jump!" The leader said.

"B-but it's really high!" Terry exclaimed.

"That's the point! If you jump then you'll be the coolest kid in school, you want that don't you?"

"Y-yes..." Terry said and gulped as he kept his eyes down.

He squeezed his eyes shut then he let go of the bars before tipping forward. Terry snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud thump and saw the girl holding her shoulder and crying. The girl's short white hair and cut bangs were a mess on the ground, tears streamed down the smooth pale cheeks of hers from her amber eyes while her coat and shorts were covered in dirt now. He looked as she got up and realized her shoulder was dislocated now before balling his hands into fists. He lifted his sleeve and pressed a button on the bracer underneath before his armor reformed and aimed his wrist lasers at the boys, who looked with fear in their eyes.

"Well boys, I think you better start apologizing to this girl, and do it fast!" He said angrily.

The boys all tuned in fear before prostrating before the girl and saying, "we're sorry!"

"Good, now go home before I really get angry." He said.

The boys ran off and left Terry with a smirk before he knelt beside the girl and looked at her dislocated shoulder. He shook his head and grabbed her arm before warning her right before he popped her arm back into place. She yelled out in pain but then looked at her arm and found she could move it again. He then got up and looked to the sky to contemplate his actions. He'd just let his anger get the better of him and threatened to kill three kids, he was a terrible hero! He might as well just give up and go home at this point to jump into the lava pits. That was then he felt something jump onto his leg and saw the girl there clinging to him.

"You're so cool! You scared those bullies off like they were nothing!" She exclaimed.

"Uhh... yeah? I mean I guess." Terry said as he tried to shake her off.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a hero just like you!"

"A... Hero? No, kid I'm not a hero." He said.

"You aren't? Are you a villain?" She asked innocently.

"Kid..."

He looked at the girl and thought about what he would say next. He wanted to tell her he wasn't a villain, but something wasn't right about that. It was his villainous reputation and abilities that got the bullies away from her, so what should he say in this situation? "Hey kid, sorry to say but I'm a villain who decided to be a hero" was pretty lame, so he said this instead.

"Kid, I'm... I'm a villain." He said.

"Then I want to be a villain just like you so I can scare off all the bullies! Can you teach me how?"

"Well, I don't think so, it's a tough life after all." He said and rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll do it! Please! Those bullies won't stop unless you can teach me how to be scary!" She exclaimed.

"Well... I guess I can take an apprentice." He said.

"Yay! Can I go home with you?"

"Wait what?" He said as he looked down at her.

"Can I please! Mommy and daddy aren't nice to me! They like to hurt me like the bullies!" She said.

"They abuse you like that? I mean, I guess you can." He said, 'this' really sudden.'

He then pried the girl off his leg and held her close to him before he took flight to his home, keeping her close to his chest as he did. The girl looked down at the world below in awe as he flew quickly above the city. There was something about this moment that gave her a sense of power, a feeling deep inside that led her to feel as if she was now the most powerful girl in the world. Soon they were coming up on the factory, which made the girl shiver as he landed on the roof by an elevator. Suddenly his security went off and his automated defense system activated. Turrets rose from the building before his henchmen arose as well. Lucy also came and shook her head when she saw the girl in Terry's arms.

She went up to him with that blank express and spoke, "sir, I think you need to start explaining."

"I saved a girl from bullies and her abusive parents." He said.

"YOU WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, "Sir, we are villains, not heroes, and definitely not some daycare! So you better start explaining before I start writing my letter of resignation!"

"I kind of... am done being a villain." He said.

"W-what?" Lucy asked.

"Wait what?!" The girl asked.

"Every time Sigma gets the best of me, it's just- it's so infuriating! Every time he and I fight he always wins and I get locked up while he gets to sit down and drink fancy wine and eat fancy food with fancy people! I'm done, I'm just done." He said.

"I see, then I guess your change in morals is understandable." Lucy said.

"But you can't stop being a villain!" The girl said.

"Hush girl, sir, shall I prepare a room for her? Perhaps we could turn the base into a daycare after all maybe?" Lucy asked.

"No! If you stop being a villain then you can't teach me how to be a real villain! Then I won't be able to become a real villain!"

"What?" Terry said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah! Don't you like being a villain! You get to punch people and you don't feel bad about it! You get to steal peoples stuff and you don't feel bad about it too! Don't you like doing that?!" She exclaimed.

Terry chuckled and said in a sheepish tone, "Yeah, it is pretty fun."

"Then don't give up on being a villain! I remember when I wanted to be super good at playing soccer but I gave up and I got really bored for like a whole month! The same will happen to you if you stop doing what you love most!"

He smiled softly and asked, "kid, what's your name?"

"I'm Rias!" She said with a bright smile.

"Rias, I promise you that I'll make you the most villainous villain there is, Lucy, tell the Legion of Malevolence I'm trying again! Force them to watch again if you have to! I want them to watch as show them I can defeat Sigma!"

"Yes sir, I'll start calling right away." Lucy said.

Back at Jonas' suite, Jonas was sitting across from two parents, both worried about their child who had disappeared suddenly. Jonas clasped his hands together as he thought of who could have taken their child and what they would have done with her? There was a human trafficking system he was investigating, it involved young children from ten to twelve being kidnapped and harvested for their organs. He needed time though, time enough to be able to investigate before another child was kidnapped before they could get away with this again.

Suddenly an alarm went off and a holographic screen appeared before him. The human trafficking would need to wait, as right now he was under attack. The holographic image displayed that his attacker was none other than Dr. Darkness himself. But there was a girl with him in his arms. That's when the parents realized that it was there daughter in his arms. But it also seemed like she was... having fun? In all honesty, none of this made any sense in his head.

Outside, Rias was too busy having fun with Terry as they started blowing up the building. Terry laughed maniacally as his spark for mayhem was renewed, brought back to life by this girl in his arms. Rias also listened to his laugh and tried to replicate it in her own way. 

"Can I shoot lasers too?" Rias asked.

"Sure," he said and materialized a small laser pistol on his hip before handing it on her, "go crazy, it's healthy to blow up cars and buildings when you're a villain. Just be careful you don't hurt yourself."

Rias yelled, "Yay!" before firing a beam of energy that ran through the street and across a skyscraper before a series of explosions went of and took the tower down with it. The two looked at her destruction and then to one another before they burst out laughing now. Then Sigma came out just as they finished.

"Dr. Darkness!" Sigma yelled.

"Sigma!" He yelled back.

"I didn't think kidnapping kids was your deal, what's your game Darkness! What're you really up to!"

"Well you see, this girl's my new apprentice!" He exclaimed.

"WHAT?!"

"I get to learn to punch people and not feel bad about it!" Rias said.

"She's also gonna learn to steal stuff too." Dr. Darkness said, "and other stuff."

"Really?" Sigma said.

"Yep."

"Just put the kid down so we can fight."

"Yeah I'll do that, hey, if I go to jail after this, can you call Lucy and tell her to pick up Rias?"

"Why would I call your secretary? I don't even know her number."

"I can write it down for you?"

"Just set her down."

Darkness nodded before flying to a rooftop and setting Rias down and giving her a notepad and a pen to take notes on before flying back to Sigma and taking a combat stance as his nemesis did the same. They charged at one another and the two traded hits over and over again. Darkness sent a right hook into Sigma's cheek before being uppercut back, then threw another hit into Sigma's abdomen. Sigma kicked Dr. Darkness' side before taking a hit to the groin and going pale. Darkness let off a laugh before being flung into the side of a building after a hit from Sigma before the real fight ensued. Dr. Darkness growled and smirked when he saw a highway to his left before he flew over to it.

Sigma followed after him but had to change his priorities when Darkness flew under the bridge and caused it to collapse. Sigma used every last pellet he had on him to create a massive pink growth that cushioned the people's fall and sighed before seeing his foe and chasing after him. Darkness then ripped a neon sign out of a building and hurled the massive thing at Sigma, who blocked the massive thing with his shield, which was using up a lot of power to keep the sign from falling. Dr. Darkness smirked as Sigma tossed the sign aside and looked towards his foe, his shield now drained of energy.

He then took off again, flying around the city with Sigma close behind. He weaved around buildings and bridges before finally noticing that Sigma was starting to slow down. He stopped atop a building across from Rias' own and his rival did the same, standing ten feet across from him in a combat stance.

"Well come on then, hit me hero." He said.

Sigma charged and through a punch, though his movements were much slower now, so all Darkness had to do was step aside from the attack. Sigma had drained his suit's power and Darkness played off that weakness. That much was clear. There were no tools the hero had left that he could use, just his wits and his strength. He tried to kick him as well but Darkness blocked that with ease and pushed his enemy aside. As he did a video call appeared and there Lucy was to inform him of something.

"Sir, the Legion of Malevolence seems pleased with your progress so far, and it also seems you've got a lot of viewers as well." Lucy said.

He smirked and kicked his foe onto his back before aiming down at him with his wrist laser before hearing his apprentice call out in excitement.

"Yay! Go Darkness, go!" Rias yelled.

"Uh, Rias can you maybe keep it down a bit please? I'm about to have a dramatic hero finisher moment." He said.

"Okay!"

"Now then, Sigma, any last words before I finish you off?"

"You're still as cocky as ever, and that's your biggest weakness."

"Say what now?"

Sigma planted something on Terry's leg and left the villain to panic as he tried to claw it off. Then the device released an EMP wave that forced his equipment to spark and shut down. He angrily clenched his fists and moved with the same slow movements before taking a fist to the face and falling back. Sigma placed his foot on Dr. Darkness' chest before crossing his arms. Dr. Darkness gave up and tapped out, leaving Sigma with a smirk on his face.

About a couple weeks later, Terry found himself back in prison, though he was being brought to the room because he had a couple visitors apparently. He wasn't expecting Lucy to come by, so he assumed it was likely her resignation. To his surprise, it wasn't that after all. He sat across from her and took up the phone as he looked at the abnormal smile on her usually blank face.

"Yeah?" He asked after picking up the phone.

"I've got good news!" She exclaimed.

"Stop smiling, it's creepy." Terry said.

"Okay, but it's about the Legion, they said they wanted to talk about renewing your Villain Licence!"

"Wait, when?"

"The second you get out! They said that Lady Crow herself is going to pay us a visit!"

"R-really?! She's like, the baddest person there is! You've gotta be lying to me!"

"I'm serious! Look, I have to go, some of the guards are looking at me suspiciously, I'll keep you updated though!"

Lucy got up to leave but before Terry could leave too, he was shocked to see his second visitor was Jonas himself. Jonas pushed his glasses up and picked up the phone with a soft and friendly smile, though glares from the other prisoners were plain to see as well. In another universe, Jonas' probably would've had to change his pants, but this isn't another universe, as Jonas could've cared less.

"Hello Terry, it's been a while since we've ad a civil conversation." Jonas said.

"What do you want?"

"Well I have a gift for you," Jonas said and set a briefcase up on the table before slipping some papers under the window, "take a look."

Terry picked up the papers and skimmed over the text before saying, "these're adoption papers, why're you giving me these?"

"Well, as it turn out, that girl you tried to turn into your apprentice had been suffering from child abuse for a long time, so her parents were arrested and she was orphaned. Then I decided, well, since you two seemed to get off well together, I think I'd rather see what kind of villain you can make her into."

Terry smiled softly before realizing something and saying, "wait, I've still gotta serve my time for two more months then."

"Well, me and the jury had a word and I may have gotten your sentence reduced."

"By how long?!"

"Oh I dunno, let's just say I'll be walking you out of here."

The guards came over and dragged Terry out of the room and a while later he found himself walking out of the gates again. Jonas waved at him and let him take shotgun and the two drove over to Zinger's suite. Waiting outside was Rias with a large bag beside her. She looked and saw Jonas jump out with Terry and took off to her mentor and hugged his leg.

"Yay!"

"Well done, your a father now Terry. I'll turn in the documents for you, so don't worry." Jonas said before tossing Terry a purple bracer, "also, a gift from me."

Terry caught it and looked at it a minute before he asked, "why're you doing this?"

"Well, good things happen to good people." Jonas said.

Terry smiled softly and put on his bracer before his suit activated and said, "listen here Jonas, just because you've done this for me, I won't fight you any lighter than I already do."

"I wouldn't have any other way." Jonas said.

Terry picked up Rias and held her close to his torso before he took flight. Yet he wasn't done with everything just yet. He flew to George's store and set down before it in his clothes. He then whispered something to Rias before he walked into the store and up to the counter with a soft smile. George was reading his magazine, as usual, and looked up to see was going on.

"You're back, and you're lookin' happy, did you come to your senses finally?" George asked.

"Actually..." Terry began and Rias pulled a gun he had secretly materialized on George.

"Give us your money!" Rias said and smiled brightly.

George smiled and laughed as he stepped behind the cash register and put money in a plastic bag before handing it over to Terry. He then raised his hands into the air and put them behind his head as he looked at the two, armed and dangerous.

"You two have fun now! Also, please don't shoot me."

"We won't." Terry said.

"Thanks!" Rias said as Terry dashed out and changed into his suit again.

Terry's spark was finally renewed, his desire for mayhem had been restored. He took one last look at Sigma's home before he smirked and flew off towards his lair to contact the Legion of Malevolence. His final thoughts being how he'd destroy Sigma and take over this city once and for all. Oh and George was happy now, so that's also good. Though it was probably worrying that Rias is fully capable of holding up corner stores. But who really cares, it's a little girl with a gun. Okay now I'm worried she has mental issues, can we call a therapist? Please?


End file.
